Première défaite
by Nearween
Summary: Un petit OS sur les sentiments exprimé par Steve Ranger à la vue d'une ville balayé par la Mort suite à leur première défaite.


**Halloooooooo mes cocos et me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction o/ Ma première sur Avengers, fanfiction que j'ai écrite à la base pour un concours et j'espères que ça vas vous plaire ! Alors ouais, j'avais aucune idée pour le titre xDD Donc... Bah j'ai pondu cette chose qui est un titre...**

 **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartient sauf tout se que pondent ma tête. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture \o/.**

* * *

 **Première défaite.**

Marchant d'un pas lent, il fixa droit devant lui. Autour, tout n'était que destruction et chaos. Les maisons s'effondraient en miettes et la cendre s'envolait au grès du vent. Des débris jonchaient la rue, des voitures carbonisées et des corps sans vie dont certains regards étaient tournés vers le ciel, baignaient dans leurs propres sangs. Des frissons parcoururent alors tout son corps à cette vue, son souffle se fit alors tremblant, sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Il continua malgré tout son avancée, tremblant faiblement, essayant de ne pas tourner son regard vers l'un des corps des civils. Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient failli à leur mission ? Ils devaient simplement protéger cette ville et ses habitants et encore une nouvelle fois, mettre le Mal hors d'état de nuire. Mais comment ? S'arrêtant alors lentement, il tourna autour de lui, les larmes lui montant lentement aux yeux, la culpabilité le rongeant de plus en plus. Incapable… Ils étaient incapables de faire face à cette menace plus puissante qu'eux. Des milliers de personnes étaient mortes, car ils étaient incapables de faire face à cette menace venue d'ailleurs. Trop puissante, plus qu'à la pointe de la technologie, même Thor n'avait pu rien faire.

Steve Ranger fixa alors ce macabre tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux larmoyants, lentement, il lâcha son bouclier qui se fracassa au sol et tout aussi lentement, Captain America se sentit comme happé par le sol et tomba alors à genoux, fermant les yeux. Ils avaient plus d'une fois combattu d'innombrables dangers et malgré la difficulté avaient toujours réussi… Pour la première fois, ils avaient perdu, et trop de vies innocentes avaient péri sous leurs yeux. Mais ils se sont démenés, ils avaient tout fait, ils n'avaient aucunement lâché aussi facilement. Se dépassant encore et encore, les Avengers n'avaient pas arrêté le combat pour autant. Sauver et protéger, voilà ce qu'ils devaient faire et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Malgré cette lourde perte de vies civiles, ils avaient tout de même réussi à en protéger et à faire évacuer la grande ville.

Une main se posa timidement sur son épaule et le soldat releva lentement la tête et regarda Tony qui s'agenouillait à côté de lui. Lui aussi, regardait cette rue dévastée et jonchée de débris et de corps. Le soleil se pointait au zénith, la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter et, lentement, l'odeur de la mort et de la décomposition se fit sentir. Tous deux eurent un rictus, mais ne bougèrent pas non plus, continuant de fixer devant eux, se maudissant d'avoir été faibles, de n'avoir rien pu faire. Trop de personnes sont mortes… Ce combat fut le plus meurtrier depuis le commencement des Avengers. Timidement, Steve regarda son ami qui avait fini par détourner le regard de cette rue. Tous deux se fixèrent ainsi, leur regard parlant pour eux. Puis lentement, Tony se leva, grimaçant alors à cause de la douleur et tendit la main vers Steve qui l'attrapa. Iron Man l'aida à se relever, tous deux jetèrent un dernier regard vers cette rue et s'en allèrent, le cœur lourd et rongé par tant de culpabilité et de haine envers eux-mêmes.

Dans les autres rues, le même carnage, partout dans cette ville maintenant fantôme, le même tableau. Une ville détruite, une ville abandonnée, une ville fantomatique. Là où la dernière bataille s'est jouée dans cette triste et misérable guerre pour la paix. Mais quelle paix ? Qu'importe le nombre de batailles qu'on gagnera dans cette pseudo guerre, tout recommencera encore et encore. Car ce monde est rongé par d'anciens vices par l'envie du pouvoir et de la richesse. L'envie de gouverner et de régner sur le monde entier voire le détruire. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'on se relèvera, qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'on se redressa fièrement face au mal, disant qu'on se battra au nom de la Paix. Qu'importent combien de fois on façonnera le monde pour une paix durable. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'on se battra, qu'on tuera, qu'on criera de rage, qu'on se révoltera. Il y aura toujours des personnes qui voudront le mal, qui voudront détruire cette paix si fragile.

Les Avengers quittèrent les lieux après avoir aidé à enterrer les corps, après s'être assurés que les survivants ne manquent de rien, qu'ils aient tous un toit, de quoi manger, boire, avoir chaud et aussi après avoir vérifié que chaque corps dans chaque rue soient bien mort. Ils trouvaient par chance quelque personne encore en vie, plongés pour la plus part dans l'inconscient.

Steve regardait les nuages, s'enfermant dans un parfait silence, à côté de lui Tony le fixait tristement. Le reste de la troupe aussi se renfermait dans un silence impérial et ils arrivèrent au Q.G. Tony s'approcha du blond qui était adossé au bar, fixant sans rien dire le contenu de son verre qu'il avait à peine touché. Ils trouvaient par chance quelque personne encore en vie, plongés pour la plus part dans l'inconscient.

\- Tu veux une bière… ? Proposa timidement Steve.

\- Non merci…

\- On… On aurait pu sauver plus…

\- On aurait pu perdre beaucoup plus…

Steve le regarda et fini par hochait alors lentement la tête. Tony avait raison, sa aurait pu être pire… Sa aurait pu être la Terre entière. Mais n'empêche, Steve voulaient en sauver plus et regrette d'avoir était faible face à ça. Il baisse la tête, soupirant, Tony le fixe sans rien dire, mais lui aussi pensant la même chose. Tous ici, sont rongés par la triste, la culpabilité et une colère envers eux même. Une colère envers leurs faiblesse que l'ennemis à parfaitement utilisé. Trop puissant, trop nombreux… Ils furent rapidement dépassaient et on vus tout se détruire en mille morceaux.

* * *

 **Voilàà en espérant que ça vous à plut ! Si c'est le cas, laissez un petit com's, partagez, ect, ect. Faite ce que vous voulez :3**

 **Petite note (ouais, j'en profite pour faire des New's dans mes fic's) J'vais faire une suite de Tutorat d'Anglais mais avec un autre couple. Mais ça va se passer au même moment que Luddy et Gil' se perdaient dans leurs sentiment (notamment Luddy /sort/). Alors on se revoie à très vite pour une autre fic ;)**


End file.
